The three words
by nops
Summary: oneshot. SxS.first try 2 c if im ok.


Hey, please read my one shot. I wanted it to be very angsty and sad. I just need to know if writing angsty love stories is my forte. It's you readers to review okay?

**The three words**

" I love you." He had always said to Sakura.

He didn't know this would happen.

He didn't know she would let go of him.

He didn't know how much he had hurt her, until it struck him square in his eyes. It hit him so fast he didn't see it coming.

The trigger of her tongue was released out her mouth, shooting him down. He couldn't run away to escape.

" It's been great, I really wanted to go through life with you, Syaoran, but goodbye."

He was knocked out, his temples pounding, his heart beating so fast it would never ever stop.

It was a stupid mistake. What had happen to him? He always meant the three words and stuck loyally by it. But why did he let lust take over him?

He should have known when to stop flirting with the other girl.

He should have stopped her when she tried.

He should have listened to his friends.

How lust and greed had taken over his heart and blinded him for seeing the real thing. He had Sakura, and she's the only who could make him truly content with life. But, his stupidity lost her. Forever.

His brain was banging inside his head, still not taking in the event, that happened just now.

Two betrayals had taken place.

One, where he betrayed his cherry blossom for another girl, and she caught him at his house. And two, as soon as the cherry blossom left, the other girl revealed her own desires, she never loved him, all she wanted was his money and power. The other girl pointed the gun at him, while closing the briefcase, which had a lot of money tightly. She laughed evilly, her eyes replaced with no longer fake love but triumph of success in manipulating a rich man.

He only closed his eyes in defeat and let her leave.

The world was spinning too fast. He felt like he was caught in a hurricane, everything was spinning and spinning, and he was the only still living thing, so there he was trapped and dangling trying to come back to the ground.

The room felt empty as only he was lying on the floor on his knees. His eyes boring holes into the floor until spots appeared on his vision. He felt so suffocated. He was drowning. He needed to get out.

He grabbed the keys to his car and sped out of his lonely mansion.

The roads seem to be getting bigger for him. He was inside his minute car in this expanding road, like a small car in a maze. He was sinking lower to the ground.

He no longer felt his sweaty rigid hand gripped tight on his steering wheel. He no longer felt his feet pressuring the gas to make the car go dangerously fast. His eyes did not envision the road going too fast, he only saw flashbacks.

_When he and Sakura shared their first kiss, when both of their braces clanged together, making it a very painful yet sweet kiss. And he said the three words he meant the most to his cherry blossom. " I love you"_

_When he and Sakura were at their prom, Sakura dressed as beautiful as the moon. Li himself was looking very tough. The dance in which they breezed through so well, hands entangled, bodies pressed close, he whispered to her ear, the three words that sums up his strong feelings to her._

" _I love you."_

The three words he had always meant when he said it to her. It had disappeared because of his stupid mistake. How he wished he could turn back time. He didn't want to lose her. Only death can split them apart. Not now. Please God not now.

He loved Sakura so much. Everything about her, he loves so much.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her eyes.

Everything that made her a beautiful flower, who will always bloom.

_Sakura!_

Then he felt the impact as he witnessed his car spun in circles before crashing a pillar. His eyes made dotted circles, he could smell blood, and feel it running down his head. He felt as if a huge stone was treading him, yet his head felt light. He was unable to move.

He was sure then, this is it.

He heard faint sounds of shouting and screams. Perhaps this was fate?

A door was being kicked forcefully his door- and he was dragged out. The scent of the person carrying him was too recognizable, but the information did not plunge his mind to tell him who it was. He couldn't bother to open his eyes. He was laid on someone's soft lap. Something wet and cold landed on his cheek. He squinted one eye and opened it.

The cold wind that swept through his body for a while now, kept coming, only this time Syaoran was sure he was going to be blown away.

He saw red swollen emerald green eyes looking back at his deep amber ones.

" Sa Saku-Sakura?" He managed to croak out.

" Shh. Eriol and Tomoyo have gone for help." Sakura closed his lips with her soft fingers.

" Ho-How'd you kno-" Syaoran stammered, his hands shaking.

" It was luck, you were lucky. We're here now, don't talk, you'll hurt yourself more" Sakura said slowly, hollowness hung around it but she was relieved that he was still alright.

Syaoran, with all his might, grabbed her hand that was touching his face. He also noticed there was blood on it, his blood.

" You have to-" He groaned in pain, why was everything getting so cold?

The scent of petrol and blood and Sakura's scent was daggers to Syaoran's nose, he couldn't breathe properly.

Sakura held on to his hand. She flinched at his sound of pain.

" I'm…I'm sorry." Tears filled his own eyes, he cried and looked at her.

" Please..you..I was a bastard." Syaoran sobbed.

Sakura cried harder, her hands gripped his harder. She kissed his forehead.

" You…need to know…that …I'm sorry…and I love you…I love you so much…I mean it" He tried with all his strength to make it sound meaningful. He wasn't lying. He never lied when he told her he loved her.

" Syaoran!" Sakura whimpered. " Eriol and Tomoyo…they're coming…wa-wait! Everything will be okay…please…Syaoran…Baka! You're tiring yourself "

Her voice was like a needle trying to stitch a broken glass. Her heart did not believe it, all though all her senses knew, Syaoran was going to go very soon.

His grip on her hand began to loosen up. The sounds were getting fainter, he heard shouts of familiar voices. He knew deep within his heart they were Tomoyo and Eriol. Droplets of rain fell from the sky, he looked at the darkened sky.

" Sakura, I love you so much, please forgive me…" He said one last time, before his eyes slowly closed, like when he goes to sleep, except this time, he's sleeping forever. Sakura screamed and shouted and cried.

" Syaoran, baka! You told me we'd be together forever!"

She held his limp body and howled tears.

The rain fell on their still figures, Sakura was too scared too move, Li's body just lay like ragged doll. Tomoyo and Eriol cried as they witnessed this horrifying scene.

He died in her arms.

" SYAORAN!" Sakura cried again.

She held his body tighter and put her face into his freezing cold chest. Tears were falling everywhere soaking his chest. She too could hear the police and ambulance coming, as they arrived and separated his body from her grip. She placed a final kiss upon his frozen lips, with the gentlest whisper, with the three words she meant the most to Syaoran. And she knew as well, that he always meant it to her.

" I love you."

The end

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it random? I don't know what came over me. I really want to write those sad scenes you know? But like yeah I wanted to see if I could do an angsty one shot. So yeah I really need your reviews.

Nops


End file.
